Trust me, Steve (Fr)
by Adalas - Elie Bluebell
Summary: Traduction – Steve est plus malade que jamais, et Bucky ne sait pas s'il supporterait de le perdre. (Stucky pre-serum)


**Traduction** : trust me, steve

 **Auteur** : TheConsultingWriter

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, sauf la traduction. La fic en anglais est disponible sur AO3.  
À savoir que l'auteure n'a pas répondu à notre demande de traduction, donc, nous la retirerons si elle le demande.

 **Note des traductrices** : Encore une fic qui met en scène un Steve malade certes, mais dont le dénouement est radicalement différent de ce que l'on a déjà traduit. Nous espérons que cette fic vous plaira comme elle nous a plu !

* * *

Bucky fut réveillé en entendant la toux sèche de Steve qui donnait l'impression qu'il essayait d'expulser quelque chose. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pour voir Steve vomir à côté du lit. Ses yeux s'adaptèrent à l'obscurité et il distingua des tâches rouges. Du sang.

\- Steve, viens, dit-il, en essayant de masquer la panique dans sa voix.

Steve ne répondit pas, trop occupé à tousser et à se retenir de vomir davantage.

\- Nous devons aller à l'hôpital.

\- B-B-Bucky, croassa Steve, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. On peut pas se le permettre. On a pas assez d'argent en ce moment.

\- On va trouver une solution, assura Bucky, en essayant de se rassurer tout autant que Steve. Il n'avait aucune idée de s'ils pouvaient ne serait-ce que payer le voyage jusqu'à l'hôpital. Ils avaient toujours réussi à s'en passer grâce à la volonté de Steve et à beaucoup de chance.

\- Fais-moi confiance, Steve. Tout ira bien.

\- Je te fais confiance, murmura-t-il si doucement que Bucky l'entendit à peine. Sans réfléchir, il le prit dans ses bras. Il enroula une couverture autour du plus petit et se précipita vers la porte. Il faisait froid dehors et Steve trembla plus violemment encore.

Bucky descendit la rue au pas de course, ses pieds le guidant plus que son esprit. Un tourbillon de panique et d'émotions avaient prit place dans son cerveau. Il devait s'en remettre à son instinct pour les conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital. Ils finirent par y arriver en un seul morceau.

\- S'il vous plaît ! cria-t-il.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, Steve ne bougeait plus. Il ne frissonnait même plus. Il était juste une petite masse frêle dans les bras de Bucky.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'une des infirmières en se précipitant vers lui.

\- M-M-Mon ami, s'étrangla-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur la petite forme dans ses bras. Il est gravement malade et… il a vomi du sang. Je vous en prie.

Il y eut un flot d'agitation, il remplit des papiers et puis ils lui prirent Steve, ne lui laissant qu'une couverture vide. Il s'effondra sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de perdre Steve. Il se força à retenir et essuyer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Il attendit Dieu seul sait combien de temps jusqu'à ce qu'un docteur sorte de la chambre. Son visage était grave et Bucky sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et ses nerfs se tendre.

\- Mr Barnes ? demanda le médecin de sa voix rauque et profonde.

Bucky hocha la tête, ne voulant pas trahir ses émotions et se mettre à pleurer en public.

\- Il semblerait que votre ami ait… de graves problèmes. Il faut l'opérer.

\- Nous n'en avons pas les moyens, répliqua immédiatement Bucky, les larmes menaçant de déborder un peu plus à chaque instant. Est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre grand chose.

Le médecin commença à bégayer des excuses. Tout ce que Bucky releva furent les mots : _besoin immédiat, des centaines de dollars, nous ne pouvons rien faire_ et _sincèrement navré._

\- Allez au diable ! cracha-t-il debout, les larmes coulant sur son visage. C'est mon... je… vous...

Il ne pouvait plus dire un mot de plus car il sanglotait trop violemment. Il voulait courir à la maison, hors de l'hôpital et loin de tout ça. Il voulait être de retour dans le lit, blotti contre Steve, un Steve en bonne santé. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il le savait.

Ils le laissèrent voir Steve, car il n'avait pas d'autre parent. Il resta assis à côté de lui toute la nuit. Steve ne se réveilla jamais.

\- Je t'aime Stevie, murmura-t-il, et peut-être que Steve l'avait entendu, parce que c'est à cet instant précis que la ligne de son électrocardiogramme devint plate.

 **0o0 0o0 0o0**

Bucky était toujours dans son smoking quand il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar. Il était toujours dans son smoking quand il commença à boire, et il sera probablement toujours dans son smoking quand il passera l'arme à gauche.

Tant de pensées lui traversaient l'esprit, mais celle qui revenait principalement était "menteur". Il avait dit à Steve de lui faire confiance et que tout irait bien. Steve lui avait fait confiance, et maintenant…

\- Il est parti.

Bucky finit sa pensée à voix haute, en terminant un autre whisky. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Le barman ne lui posa pas de questions, ne se soucia pas de lui. Personne ne savait comment il se sentait. Personne ne savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Steve. C'était mieux ainsi. Qu'ils ne sachent pas. C'était mieux car alors ils ne pouvaient pas le blâmer autant qu'il se blâmait lui-même.


End file.
